zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 112
Barinade vs. Deguchitato I'm bringing this one back. They both have a main centralized base that contains multiple offshoots. Those offshoots are main attacking force for both bosses. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Again, I think it'll be horribly one-sided. -'Isdrak ' 20:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I was neutral last time. But due to the close race, I have to support this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Not any more interested than last time. Actually, I'm just plain not in the mood for this fight so I'm probably less interested, if anything. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : : It's still gewd. --AuronKaizer ''' 06:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : : W00T W00T.Rusl 33 : : It's pretty good, but I'm just not interested in the fight itself.~RavensMill' : : I still like it. The 21:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : : "Not in the mood" mood is over. Reverting back to neutral. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 21:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Let's give it another try. Portal-Kombat : :DO I need to comment or can i just support and sign? Oni Link 16:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I really don't know if this is the best... Oh well. 11:15, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : : One-sided, sure, but the connections are there, and they're good, which is more than I can say for the other fights suggested thus far. Jedimasterlink (talk) 08:21, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it.--Black Dragon 23:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Darknut vs. Wizzrobe Trying this one again. Both are among the stronger of Ganon's minions, and are more often seen in the later portions of the game. In the earlier games (most notably the original Legend of Zelda and Adventure of Link) they are some of the most dangerous of Link's enemies, being difficult to kill and/or capable of dealing heavy damage to Link. Additionally, they have been shown to have a sort of ranking system (shown by the different varieties within a game and the "leaders" such as the Red Wizzrobe and the Black Knight), and crosses could be found on the sprites from earlier games. Diachronos (talk) 00:47, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Just plain not a fan of the "strong and/or recurring enemies" fights. Other connections are circumstantial at best. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 02:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : : No opinion at all. -'Isdrak ' 02:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Connections aren't 00ber d00ber s00perb, but I like the fight idea itself. --AuronKaizer ' 06:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Neutral.Rusl 33 : : I like this fight, even if the connections aren't the best.~'RavensMill' : : The questions really seem stretched and not that connected. The 21:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : : After beating Zelda 1, my interest for these kinds of things has picked up again. Portal-Kombat : : yeah, this is good.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I actually really like this fight... It's good. 11:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : : I support this Oni Link 15:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : : This one sounds good.--Black Dragon 23:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Boomerang vs. Bow Both are classic items, Both are found early in most games, and both are used very much. AmazingLink 22:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Connections are weak and few. -'Isdrak ' 23:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't really like this fight and it doesn't seem exciting, but it does make me wonder about the outcome. Portal-Kombat : : Very, very "meh". Like, so much that it's actually bad. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm just not interested in this fight. ~RavensMill' : : This would be an interesting fight.--Black Dragon 23:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Fanadi vs. Wise One Fortune teller psychic people that help Link in certain side-quests with their telepathic abilities.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 16:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Did I really just pull THIS classic ZP fail of posting on early Sunday?!--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 16:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : : This one seems cool!--Black I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! : : It's not "bad", necessarily, but I for one find both characters incredibly boring and stereotypical. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ''' 23:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh. -'Isdrak ''' 23:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC)